Mother's Day Special
by jessicapshaws
Summary: A mother's day fanfic with Eliza and Arizona, just a little fic to remind us of the new possibilities with this couple. Hope you enjoy it.


**Remember to be kind and that English is not my first language, so forgive for mistakes. Twitter: jessicapshaws. Feel free to let me know what you think.**

Arizona wakes up with her bed alone, with cold sheets and as soon as she opens her eyes she see her wife and her kids all up and with big smiles on their faces. Sofia the big sister is with her this year, the twins Keller and Timothy, and their little blonde hair blue eyed toddler Dagmara. They have a big tray filled with food. I smile instantly then Sofia runs and hug me.

"Happy Mother's Day mom!"

"Thank you love, I am so happy you are with me today" I hug my little girl that isn't little anymore, but she will always be my baby. My beautiful baby.

"MOMMY!" The terrible Minnick-Robbins Twins yeall and go for a hug as soon as Sofia let me go, as my wife sets the tray on bed "we made you a card!"

"Oh my god, where it is? I want to see it."

They hand me a card that is in shape of a heart and then I read it 'My mom say follow your dreams, so we went back to bed. Love you mom." Of course they would come up with something like that, they were our little daredevils. I started laughing and showed Eliza the card, who laughed too and started to tickle the boys.

"I love it, really good joke guys. Now I want a hug from my little Dag" our two year old smiles and run to hug me and kiss me

"I luv you mommy" and she hands me a drawing of a heart. My heart is filled with joy, and they all get to bed.

"Okay, now it is momma time to hug mommy. I love you honey, happy mother's day from me and the little one inside of you." Eliza says and give a sweet kiss and kiss my baby bump too. And I start crying because my family is so much beautiful.

"Oh honey, you did all this for me, I love you, you are an amazing mom, a caring one, a loving one, you teach them art, you make them read, you make them safe, and you love them so much, and I love that I get to have this amazing kids with you. I love you babe." I say to her and hold her not letting her go.

"I love you too, and I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else. Now let's eat breakfast in bed, and after that I will clean up the bed, so don't give me that look"

I smile, my day would be awesome, because I have her, and I have this amazing kids, and I get to raise them with the love of my life.

"Oh baby, I have a present for you, wait a Minnick" the boys come up with this joke and since them, we all say that and she gets a little mad and that makes it so funny, but now she is used to it. I told you they were our little daredevils, but we love them as they are. I handle her the envelope and there is an ultrasound inside and as she opens she gives me a confused look.

"Why would you give me..." then from confused she goes extremely happy "OH MY GOD, ARIZONA YOU DID NOT, YOU ARE NOT FOR REAL."

"It is, I went to get an ultrasound on Friday and I wanted to surprise you."

"WE ARE HAVING A LITTLE GIRL, ANOTHER ONE, I AM SO HAPPY" she kisses me and give little kisses all over my face, and she hugs me. She has been crazy without knowing the sex of the baby, we are crazy happy about it either way, but Eliza wanted to set the room up and buy stuff since she found out I was pregnant.

"I guess you like it."

"Of course I like it"

"Oh man, another one?" I hear Tim saying.

"Yeah bro, if she looks anything like Dag it won't be good, because momma won't be able to blame her for anything, so we will always be at fault." says Keller.

"Do you guys noticed your momma is here right?" Eliza says giving the boys a look. What can I say, she does have a tendency to let Dag get away with everything, but Dag doesn't give us much trouble like our boys do.

"I know, we think you should listen to see how unfair you are" and everyone laughs except Eliza who is ready to have a tickle fight with our five year old twins.

"You guys are in so much trouble now, just wait until breakfast is over"

And we eat breakfast and Sofia declares she will clean as it is mother's day and Dagmara is ready to help.

"Ari, baby, I think our boys need a lesson, care to join me?"

"Oh my dear, of course I am"

The day is spent with laughter, joy and love. Mother's Day could not be more perfect for me.


End file.
